100 Themes Challenge GrimmUlqui
by Ninjapotato
Summary: I will take on the challenge! This story will not be updating frequently (probably). Possibly various pairings, but most if not all of them will really be Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. Yaoi. Most will be rated T.
1. List of Themes

So these are all the topics I have to do for each story- I will not be doing them in order, and if you want any requests for a specific topic, then I'll gladly do it! (Or try it) But I'll tell you that I prefer to mainly do stories about the Arrancar/ Espada, so thats basically going to be what the majority of what these stories will be (unless I get a request). I also will not be updating very frequently, so expect a lot of space between entries.

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Cookies

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. Orly?

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. 96 In the Storm

96. In the Storm

Grimm x Ulqui

The weather in Hueco Mundo was _always _completely neutral. So when the first true thunderstorm occurred, many people became very stunned and somewhat confused.

When Grimmjow had nearly gotten a somewhat full grasp on the situation, another clap of thunder roared as rain poured harder against the usually baron sands of the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Being the natural feline that he was, he had immediately become very startled and instinctively dove into the arms of the closest person in the vicinity, whether he did it willingly, or not. But of course, being such the _lucky _person that he was, the only person who happened to be walking down the hall at the moment, was none other than, the Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"What are you doing trash?"

Grimmjow just silently stayed in his position, shocked at this situation.

More thunder sounded, and Grimmjow held on his superior even tighter. Ulquiorra just stood there once again, slowly piecing things together.

"Are you frightened by the thunder?"

Grimmjow just stared at the floor below his feet.

"C-Can I… stay in your room tonight?" Ulquiorra was surprised by the bold and overall blunt question, but of course did not express the emotion, only looked back down at his subordinate.

"Why not someone more suitable?"

"Starrk would fall asleep in the middle of the question, Barragan is so creepy that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anywhere near that geezer, Hallibel would probably kick my ass, Nnoitora would _never _let me live it down, and there's no way in hell that I'd ask to stay with someone weaker than me." Ulquiorra then heard some mumbling that he couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

"I… I said that… everyone else would mock me for it." He said, gradually lowering the volume of his voice so that the sentence ended almost at a whisper. Thunder once again cackled over the open sounds, and the hairs on the back of Grimmjow's neck stood as he clung onto Ulquiorra for the third time.

Ulquiorra was very surprised about this situation, but there was something else that he was feeling. Was it… sympathy?

"I see. Very well; follow me."

"H-Huh?" Grimmjow was not expecting Ulquiorra to actually say _yes _to his request. But by time he got the sound out, the other was already walking at a brisk pace down the consistently white walls (not including the stains of blood spread around several places, mostly in the 5th and 6th's domains).

"O-Oi! Wait up!" He started to lightly jog to meet back up to him, but yet more thunder sounded, and he instinctively Sonido'ed to latch onto the Cuarta's leg. Ulquiorra gave an inaudible sigh as quickly pried the panther from his leg. They both knew that this was going to be a long night.


	3. 11 Memory

11. Memory

So, this is the closest to smut I've written since I'm chickening on my _actual _smutty oneshot, so I hope you like it (even though it really it's really short because I haven't updated anything for a while, so I felt bad for doing nothing)!

**XxXxX**

Grimmjow attached his mouth to Ulquiorra's neck, making the smaller moan from the man's use of teeth, lips, and tongue. He work his way up his neck, up to the sensitive spot behind Ulquiorra's ear.

"Ah… G-Grimm!"

Grimmjow smirked because Ulquiorra only ever used that name when he was really horny, or just a little bit too _distracted _to pronounce the last syllable. That name always turned Grimmjow on, so he claimed the others mouth while grinding their hips together, making both of them gasp in pleasure while the Sexta mapped every crevice of his superior's mouth with his tongue.

Breathlessly, and reluctantly, they pulled apart for air.

"So, what was it you wanted again?"


End file.
